Too Late for Sorrow
by CoffeeeFreeeak
Summary: Arthur and his knights are riding through stormy weather looking for shelter when they reach a town being terrorized by Romans and so much more. UPDATE: Tristan's now missing and the knights are due out of town in a few days. TristanOC LancelotOC
1. Chapter 1

After riding in stormy weather for almost a fortnight, Lancelot was starting to think it would never let up. Wandering around through the distant country looking for a place to stay was not his idea of fun; especially when it was dark and rainy so he had no concept of time whatsoever.

Arthur steadied his horse up ahead and whirled around to face the rest of his knights. "I see lights up ahead! Tristan! Ride ahead and secure rooms!" he shouted as distant rumbling thunder could be heard in the background.

Lancelot could hear Tristan's mumbling despite the falling of the rain. He assumed the knights could too.

Tristan reached for his reins and galloped off towards the glow of the lights which looked like heaven to him after riding in the dark for so long.

The rest of the knights trudged on their horses gloomily after the trail of padded down mud Tristan left in his path.

"If I ever live to reach that town," Bors said pulling his black cloak around him more tightly, "I think I might start believing in Arthur's god."

Lancelot tapped his horse to speed up a little and replied, "You're better off dead." He said with a grim look.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Tristan grimaced slightly as the rain whipped at his face. Almost there, he thought bleakly. The lights ahead shined on brightly encouraging Tristan and his horse to move faster against the wind and rain.

When at last they had reached the entrance, they were stopped by Roman officers. One of them was wrapped tightly in a brilliant red cloak while the other only had regular armor on and nothing else to keep out the rain.

"Speak your purpose." The one with no cloak on snarled.

Tristan looked at him with narrowing eyes. He was in no mood to be messed with and the oncoming downpour was not helping. Still, he managed a reply with at least some politeness. "We are knights wishing to stay at the inn." He sputtered as rain streamed down his face.

The roman guard cocked an eyebrow at him slightly. "We?" he asked unpleasantly.

Tristan turned around in the saddle and pointed to the figures which were blurred in the rain and wind. "The other knights are following up behind me." He said pointing to the outline of horses.

The roman officer stared up at Tristan for a long time. "Go on ahead." He grumbled finally. Tristan nudged his horse and they trekked slowly onto the drenched street.

"Stop it! He's just a kid!"

Tristan snapped his head to the left to see a young girl screaming a Roman soldier.

"You be quiet!" the Roman officer sneered back.

Tristan dismounted his horse and called a small boy over to him. Handing the kid a silver piece he said, "You be sure to take my horse to the stable?"

The boy nodded happily and walked off with the reins in hand.

"He didn't know it was wrong!" the girl shouted again.

The Roman officer turned towards the girl. "I said be QUIET!" he roared and he slapped her across the face.

Unbalanced, the girl fell down in the mud while the Roman turned his attention back to….a small boy. He was even tinier than the one Tristan had gotten to take care of his horse.

Pulling the boy up by his shirt, the Roman stared into his eyes. "You be sure not to talk that way again, right boy?" he growled.

The small boy nodded and struggled to get down.

"Good." the Roman replied gently. Then he let go and the boy crashed into the ground.

As the Roman was getting ready to kick the kid, Tristan walked up and put his hand on the officer's shoulder. "Best leave that for the Saxons." He said.

The Roman turned and faced Tristan with tight lips. "And who are you to tell me what to do?"

Tristan looked thoughtfully for a moment as if he was thinking it over deeply. Both the girl and the boy watched him from the ground. "Why don't you ask the bishop?" he suggested while he pushed the Roman away from the siblings.

The Roman stumbled back a bit but remained on his feet. "Do you want to fight me, boy?" he asked drawing his sword.

Again Tristan took the question into deep consideration. "Possibly. It is what I do best."

The Roman's eyes suddenly went focused to something behind Tristan making him turn slightly.

Arthur stood on his horse behind Tristan and the rest of the knights behind him. "You fight Tristan," he said, "You fight all of us."

The Roman glowered at them for a moment before walking off angrily.

Tristan turned to the girl who was now holding her younger brother. She stood up cautiously and bowed before him.

"Thank you, great knight. My brother meant no harm. He jokes consistently but the Romans haven't figured that out yet." She said to Tristan giving him a small smile.

Bors snorted. "Well, the Romans were never too quick to pick up on things."

The girl smiled again this time bigger.

Arthur stared down at the girl as she sent her brother off into their small shack. "What's your name, girl?" he asked slowly.

The girl looked up at the knights and again smiled. "Rose."

"Well, Rose," Arthur said grinning, "Would you care to join us for a drink?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Rose quickly gathered her brother and some of his friend to take the knights' horses to the stables. Then she led them down a small path where a bunch of people seemed to be heading.

"That's it." She said pointed to an open courtyard surrounding a tall building. Hanging from one of the posts was a sign that read in curvy lettering: The Green Grass Inn. Arthur glanced at Lancelot who shrugged and together all the knights followed Rose inside.

The smell of ale and fruit welcomed the drenched knights and the warmth of the fire tempted them to go in further. Rose undid her cloak revealing a very b-e-a-utiful silk shirt but then worn pants. Tristan raised an eyebrow at her strange outfit and Rose blushed. "My friend……present." She mumbled embarrassed.

Almost instantaneously, a pretty blonde walked straight up to them, looked at Rose and closed her eyes. "My Lord, Rose, what have you done?"

Tristan grinned. "Your friend?"

"Yes." Rose muttered back.

The girl tossed her long blonde hair over her back. "Well, don't just stare at me, Rose! Go wash up, honestly."

Rose nodded and hurried away, her cheeks totally red.

The pretty blonde turned back to the knights and flashed her blue eyes. "So, exactly how much trouble is she in? Do I owe you anything?"

Lancelot suddenly stepped forward. "No trouble at all." He replied in a low voice moving closer to her. "Now how about we go get a drink?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed as Lancelot went off with the girl. He knew that voice all too well. He turned to look back at the other knights….but they were gone. He paused for a second confused until he heard Gawaine laughing over by the bar. Sighing again, Arthur settled himself down at a table and watched the commotion all around him.

Gawaine, Tristan, and Galahad seemed to be engrossed in a game of darts. Playing that game with Tristan however, was pointless because he would always win. As he constantly reminded them, "I aim for the middle."

Bors and Dagonet were sitting at the stools in front of the bar in what seemed to be deep conversation. Not too far from them was Lancelot hitting it up with the pretty blonde that greeted them earlier. She, however, appeared to be gazing in Tristan's direction.

"Can I join you?"

Arthur was startled and he glanced around and was shocked to see Rose by his side. The young girl looked completely different from when they first ran into her. He cloak had hid her brilliant green eyes and her wavy brown hair flowed around her face.

Pushing himself out of the shock, he nodded and reached for a chair for her. "Yes, absolutely."

Rose sat down and twirled her hair around her finger.

"So, that seems to be a good friend of yours." Arthur said stupidly indicating to the blonde over by Lancelot.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, she's a good friend. A little crazy at sometimes though. But a good friend and fighter; the best here."

Arthur twitched his nose. "What's her name?"

"Reya."

"Pretty name."

Rose shrugged. "Tell her that, not me."

Arthur grinned. "I have a feeling Lancelot already told her." He pointed back to Lancelot but was shocked to see him standing alone.

Rose too suddenly sat up immediately. "Where is she? Where'd she go?"

Arthur stood up gazing around the room. "Ahhhh….oh, there. She's with Tristan."

"WHAT!"

Arthur looked at Rose with a raised eyebrow.

She stared down at the ground embarrassed. "Uh, sorry."

Arthur nodded when suddenly Lancelot pulled a chair up and plopped down beside him. Arthur turned to look at him with a small smile on his face.

"WHAT?" Lancelot grumbled and Arthur had a feeling Rose wasn't the only one who was unhappy about Reya with Tristan.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Rose sank lower into the wooden chair and watched Reya with Tristan like a hawk.

Most of the people that were in the first floor of the inn had either gone upstairs to bed or left to go back home. The bar tender stood washing some of the dirty glasses that had been filled to the top with ale earlier. Arthur, Gawaine, and Galahad had headed upstairs to bed about an hour ago but Tristan, Reya, Dagonet, and Bors remained up the fireplace keeping warm. The last two, Rose and Lancelot, were still sitting where they were two hours ago. A half empty (or half full?) glass of ale sat in front of Lancelot but he had made no move to drink it in over an hour.

Rose sighed and wondered what time it was. Without a doubt, Reya or Tristan must be going to bed soon, she thought somewhat angrily as she flicked tiny of pieces of bread across the table.

Sure enough, Reya suddenly stood up and stretched. "Well, it's late," she said but she didn't go upstairs. She stayed there watching Tristan silently.

Bors grumbled something and he s-l-o-w-l-y got to his feet. "Come on, Dag. We might be leaving tomorrow morning."

Rose snapped her head up and stared at Bors with wide eyes. There was no way she was going to let them leave. Not yet, anyhow.

Lancelot chuckled and glanced at her. "Do worry. I don't plan on leaving just yet."

Rose blushed and stared down at her shoes. But a sudden movement brought her head back up.

Three Roman officers had just entered the bar with their weapons at hand. Lancelot turned slightly to Bors who was frowning.

The bar tender put down his rag and called to them. "Hey! Put your weapons away if you're to come in here, men!"

One of the Roman soldiers laughed and waved his sword around like a maniac. "And who," he asked with his speech somewhat slurred, "is going to make me?"

Lancelot was standing now with hands holding his two swords behind his back. "Put it down." He said angrily.

Now all the soldiers were laughing. The one, who spoke before, scanned Lancelot over. "No, I don't think I-"

A small blade was suddenly wedged in between the officer's forehead and the he gradually slid down to the ground.

Rose looked in direction it was thrown and was shocked to find Reya's arm was still in the motion of release.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

For a brief second, no one moved nor spoke. Silence filled the room and everyone stared at what Reya had done. Lancelot half expected her to start crying after seeing her face which was full of surprise but she didn't. Instead she blinked slowly then shrugged.

"Oops."

One of the Roman officers started to advance on her. "Oops? You will pay for what you have done!" He swung his sword menacingly and the other officer followed his lead.

Reya watched them for a moment as if she thought they were going to back down, but when they kept coming towards her, she tossed an anxious look to Rose.

Rose could feel her heart beating harder and harder. Her bow was not with her and she knew Reya's katanas were up in her room.

Lancelot glanced at Rose worriedly. "Shouldn't she start fighting right about now?" He asked puzzled while the Romans got closer and closer.

"She doesn't have her swords!" Rose answered back frightened.

The Romans were almost upon Reya now and suddenly an idea dawned on Reya and she felt incredibly stupid.

"What the hell am I doing?" Reya suddenly reached around Tristan's waist and yanked his sword out from his sheath. "Lord, I'm stupid!" she shouted as she braced herself for the attacks.

One of the Romans swung his sword at her and she quickly parried away from its length. The other one darted to Reya's other side but didn't swing at her. Instead he slammed his massive body into her side and Reya suddenly fell back to where the other guard was waiting happily. Not even moving, the other guard held out his sword which suddenly was thrusted into Reya's left side.

Reya dropped to the ground as the guard easily slid the sword out of her side. Rose gasped and whirled around to Lancelot. Pushing him, she screamed, "Are you just going to STAND THERE!"

Lancelot whipped his sword out but before he could reach them, one of them fell to the ground dead.

Startled, Lancelot skidded to a stop and watched as another arrow struck the last officer in the stomach. He spun around to his right to see Dagonet standing on a middle stair with his bow out.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Lancelot hurried over to where Reya laid. Blood was pouring out of her side and she was barely conscious.

Dagonet quickly motioned them to follow him. "Quickly." He said, "We must get her to Arthur."

Rose, Tristan, and Bors ran up the stairs after Dagonet and Lancelot, picking up Reya into his arms, soon followed.

Dagonet led them to the room that was the third one down and he pushed up the door without hesitation.

A loud cry came from the floor of the room.

"Steady, eh!" Gawaine called out. He was lying on the ground with his head on a pillow and a thick navy blue blanket over him.

Rose frowned slightly at him. "Why are you on the ground?"

"Do you want to sleep with Arthur?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

Rose made a face and was about to retort but was interrupted by Lancelot.

"Can you move in here? She's about to go unconscious."

Gawaine sprang up from his 'bed' and looked at Reya in Lancelot's arms. "What the hell happened?"

"Later!" Dagonet responded and he darted over to the real bed to where Arthur lay. Dagonet grabbed the sleeping Arthur by his arm and shaked him violently.

Arthur opened his eyes immediately and after seeing Reya, jumped up and hurried over to one of the few bags the knights had brought in. Lancelot carefully placed Reya on the bed and Rose moved to press a towel against the wound.

Arthur rummaged through the bag and every once in awhile would look up at Reya and frown. Lancelot paced around the room and after seeing Arthur frown for what seemed to be the hundredth time, he questioned him.

"What's going on? Why aren't you doing anything!" he asked angrily.

Arthur tosses the bag back to the ground and bit his lip. "The cut's too deep." He replied gently.

Rose looked up and stared at him. "So, what? Is she going to die?"

Arthur shook his head and continued watching the fading Reya. "No."

Tristan suddenly spoke up since the fight had started. "What are you going to do?" he asked catching on to Arthur's seriousness.

Arthur grimaced but he tried not to show it. "We'll have to burn it closed."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Even though Reya was fading and fast, her eyes widened at the thought.

"Are you insane!" Rose cried. "It'll kill her!"

Arthur shook his head. "No, it will save her."

Rose suddenly moved so she was in between Arthur and Reya. Arthur sighed and gave a nod of his head. "Tristan."

Tristan grabbed Rose by the arm and pulled her out of the room. The knights could hear her protesting all the way down the hall.

Arthur turned quickly to Bors who was standing by the door. "Bors, quick. Find some hot iron."

Bors squinted one eye and stared at Arthur. "And where am I suppose to find that?" he asked.

"The blacksmith, the armory…I don't know! Use your imagination!" Arthur snapped back at him angrily.

Bors shrugged but quickly left the room.

Silence filled the room. Not even Reya made a noise of discomfort or hurt. Gawaine shifted his feet and stared at the ground. In the background they could still hear Rose screaming that what Arthur was about to do 'would kill the living shit out of her" and Tristan trying to calm her down.

More minutes ticked away and Reya suddenly slipped into unconsciousness. Lancelot was bent over her trying to keep the cut from losing too much blood but he was failing badly.

All of a sudden Bors came running back into the room swinging a stick of iron. (what the hell is that called! They like used it in pirates of Caribbean to fight in the blacksmith…man this is annoying me.)

Arthur quickly scanned it. "It's not heated." He pointed out.

Bors shrugged again. "So, we'll make it heated."

Lancelot lifted his head slightly. "And where exactly is the fire, Bors?" he asked in a cynical sweet voice.

"Did you not see the fireplace downstairs?" Bors replied in the same baby voice.

Lancelot glowered at him but didn't say another word.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You didn't heat it up?"

"I'm going, I'm going."

"You could move a little faster, you know. But then again, this is only between life and death so take your time." Lancelot said nastily.

Bors started to make a reply but shut up as soon as he saw Arthur's face. "Fine." He said and he hurried down the stairs to heat the iron up.

Bors returned about five minutes later with the iron at hand. He handed it to Arthur carefully than took his stand by the door.

Arthur turned to Reya who was still unconscious and Lancelot who was still by her side. "Hold her tight." He instructed Lance, who gave him a strange look in response.

Arthur lifted up Reya's shirt half way to reveal the wound. He closed his eyes for a second. He never burned a wound shut before and he wasn't eager to try it.

Lancelot Gripped Reya's hand tightly as if he was the one about to be in serious pain and Gawaine turned away so he wouldn't see it.

Arthur finally took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and then pressed the iron up against Reya's skin.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Reya jerked awake and screamed which seemed to shake the entire inn. She thrashed about which jolted the hot iron making Arthur hit her leg with it.

"Hold her down! Gawaine! Bors!" Arthur shouted as he quickly moved the iron back to its needed spot.

Bors moved to the end of the wooden bed and held Reya's legs down which made the stop almost immediately considering his amount of body weight. Gawaine, however, refused to move and kept looking towards the door. "I…think I'll see how Tristan is doing with Rose."

Lancelot rolled his eyes. "You murder everyday and you can't stand to see this!" he shouted.

"Lance!" Arthur was struggling to hold Reya's shoulder down and place the iron in the correct stop; it wasn't going very well.

Lancelot muttered under his breath but a quick look from Arthur stopped that. He leaned over so he was almost directly above Reya and he pressed his hands down on both of her shoulders. Reya fought back for a few moments but gave up in the end. Arthur laid the iron back against her wound which, at this point, was halfway shut.

Minutes passed and soon the wound was closed up leaving a hideous scar. Arthur rested the iron down and sighed. Dagonet left the room without a word, and Lancelot and Bors removed their pressure from Reya and both sat down on the floor simultaneously.

"What an interesting day, eh?" Bors said to no one in particular as Rose, Tristan, and Gawaine wandered back into the room.

As Rose rushed over to check on Reya, Arthur shook his head. "Just thank God, it's over."

"Yes, let's thank _God,_ shall we?" Lancelot replied cynically, "For he has been the giver of our good fortune today."

"Lance…" Dagonet warned as he re-entered the room. He held an old, half-shredded rag that appeared to be wet. The inn-keeper soon followed him afterward carrying a bucket of water.

Before Arthur could even ask, Dagonet gave him the response he desired. "Cold water…for her leg's burn."

Just a short little note for all of my readers: This is the first chapter I haven't written in a reallllly long time, and I would appreciate if you would comment on whether I should keep going with the story or bag it. Thanks very much, and especially to **Troyfan16 **who got me back into writing this chapter. Much love all.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Two days had passed since the attack on the inn and Rose had spent her time either at Reya's side, or Tristan's; she preferred the latter. However, Tristan's attitude seemed somewhat apathetic towards her. Some days he would talk to her and wander about the muddy roads and other days, he would avoid her at all costs. But, since Arthur and his knights made no move to leave her small, petty village, she figured she'd have some time to get Tristan to 'warm up' to her.

It was late in the morning when Dagonet relieved Rose of her daily duty with Reya. Rose was somewhat ashamed to think of watching over her best friend as a 'duty' but still. How many times has Reya left Rose to do menial tasks while she flirted and talked with everyone who existed on the face of the planet? Besides, Rose had watched over Reya almost non-stop ever since she got hurt; unless of course Lancelot or Dagonet came it. They were the usual replacements in the daily watch. And Rose knew for a fact that Reya would prefer Lancelot or any other person than herself for that matter. According to Lancelot, she apparently has been waking up and chatting with him every time he's in the room. But, when Rose is watching her? Not a sound.

Rose left the old room and headed down the steps to the bar. It was quite crowded actually and it took Rose some time before she found the knights in the corner.

"We've been here…for basically week! And for what? A stupid girl who injured herself!" Gawaine angrily slammed his glass of ale down and continued. "She hurt herself, and we helped her. We're done! We're wasting time! OUR time! We should be working towards getting our release!"

Arthur looked at him but remained silent while Galahad nodded his head in agreement. "We've been here too long. There's no purpose here. We should go." Galahad said carefully keeping an eye on Arthur.

Arthur maintained his silence but Lancelot burst out angrily. "She needs our help! When she's better, we can leave, but she's not better, so we'll stay." He quickly looked at Arthur for reinforcement.

Bors snorted. "You only want to stay here because you fancy her."

"Hello Rose."

Arthur suddenly drew the knights' attention to Rose who had been listening unnoticed. Gawaine rolled his eyes and took another swig of beer.

"I'll just…um,..leave.." Rose stammered as the rest of the knights bore their eyes into her.

Arthur grabbed her arm. "Well, what is your thought on this? Should we stay a bit longer?" he asked give her a little smile.

Galahad made a face and Gawaine left muttering something about 'needing more beer.' Rose smiled but, like Arthur before, she didn't say anything to his question.

"So, now what, Arthur?" Bors asked, "Should we leave?"

Arthur nodded his head much to Rose's dismay. "We'll leave in two days."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

After hearing Arthur's decision to leave her petty, trivial town, Rose sunk down at a bar stool determined to forget everything that had happened in the past few days. The other knights seemed quite happy with Arthur's proposal, all except Lancelot of course, but Rose expected that. Following the news, he disappeared upstairs, no doubt to spend ever last moment with Reya who, from time to time, Rose could hear laughing and talking enthusiastically.

Rose gloomily looked around at the shabby bar to which she use worked hard hours in before the knights arrived. Dagonet had come back down the stairs a few minutes after Lancelot went up and he now stood talking quietly with Arthur; they remained in the corner.

The rest of the knights were spread out and talking cheerfully; they were obviously happy about leaving the unkempt town. Rose couldn't exactly blame them; she wanted to leave too.

Suddenly, Rose sat up a little straighter and did a silent head count of the knights. Lancelot was upstairs; Dagonet and Arthur in the corner; Gawaine, Bors, and Galahad were sitting around a slightly dirty table drinking and talking….that meant there were six. "Tristan…" Rose quietly said his name aloud wondering where he was in all this hubbub.

At that same moment, as if he was reading her mind, Gawaine looked up from chatting with Bors. "Arthur! Where's Tristan?"

Apparently Arthur had not noticed before and Rose watched him scan the bar slowly. Nothing.

Arthur shook his head and motioned to Dagonet who hurried up the stairs. Arthur turned back to Gawaine and shrugged. "He's probably upstairs with Lancelot and Reya." He tried to sound sure of himself but Rose noticed that he look worried.

Dagonet came right back down the stairs a few moments later, followed by Lancelot, and to everyone's surprise, Reya. Rose could see right away she wasn't doing to good. She was gripping the handrail so tightly her knuckles were white; Rose quickly walked over to assist her.

The other knights gathered around the trio that had made their way to the area around the fireplace; although Reya and Rose still dragged behind.

"He's not upstairs." Lancelot confirmed Arthur's worries in a simple sentence.

Arthur sighed. "When was the last time anyone had seen him?" he asked trying to sound calm.

Everyone was quiet.

Rose, finally having brought Reya over to the knights, spoke up. "I saw him late yesterday evening. He was going for a walk."

"How late?" Arthur inquired but was overpowered by Galahad who spoke angrily.

"And why didn't you tell us where he went? Didn't you notice he wasn't here this morning?"

"Well, obviously I didn't notice or I would have said something!"

"How could you not have noticed?" Galahad sneered. "You watch his every move."

Rose flushed and was about to fire a retort before Arthur broke in. "Rose," he said evenly, "how late was it when he went out?"

Rose paused thinking. "I'm not sure. It was pretty late though. The place was empty; it was just us."

"No other knight was here?" Lancelot asked frowning slightly.

Rose shook her head. "No. Well, Bors, I think. But he was passed out."

Lancelot rolled his eyes as Arthur spoke. "So, he's been gone for awhile then…."he trailed off.

The knights, Rose, and Reya, who was still having a terrible time just standing as she was now gripping Lancelot's arm, stood waiting for Arthur's plan and answer to all the questions that were running through their minds.

"Alright," Arthur said after a little time, "Gawaine, Galahad, check the time. Ask anyone, _everyone_ if they had seen Tristan that night. Including the Romans," he added and Galahad made a face.

"Rose, Dagonet, check the horses, and make sure Tristan's is still there. If it isn't, come back and tell me immediately. Lancelot, Bors, I want you to search the area around this town. Don't go to far though, and take the horses. See if you can find a trail or anything that Tristan may have left if he did leave this vicinity. I'll stay here with Reya."

Arthur paused and looked at the knights and the two girls. "Go! Move!" he shouted and everyone hurried off.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Dagonet looked at Rose expectantly and she quickly led him out of the inn and down the muddy road which led to the stable. The dilapidated barn stood near the entrance to the small, shabby town and, to Rose's and Dagonet's dismay, was watched over by two Roman soldiers who did not seem very happy.

Rose could hear Dagonet mutter something under his breath but she didn't dare ask for what he said. His anger against the Romans seemed to rage as much as his brother's; although he kept it more to himself than the out-spoken Bors. Giving him a look to warn him to not cause any trouble, she cautiously walked over to the stable's big wooden doors.

"And where do you think you're going?" One of the two Romans that stood there stepped in front of Rose blocking her path to the inside. The other one gave her a push out of the way.

Rose sighed and tried to rebalance herself. "It's a stable; not private property." She replied calmly.

Dagonet remained silent.

The soldiers laughed. "And you think I'm just suppose to let you in?" the one who pushed her asked.

Rose bit her lip, but remained collected. "My horse is in there," she lied. "I need to get it to go to the next town. To see my mother; she's sick." Rose added the last part in hopes of getting the soldier to sympathize with her.

It didn't work.

While the one Roman shoved her again, the other, who seemed a bit more cooperative, asked a question. "Who's he then?" The Roman indicated to Dagonet who had yet to say a word.

Rose paused, thinking furiously. "He's riding with me; to keep me safe." She said hopelessly. It was now a lost cause.

The Roman bent down so close to Rose, she could smell his terrible breath of rotting teeth, moldy bread, and ale mixed together. "I think you're lying." He said giving her a smirk.

"We are knights on orders from the Pope." Dagonet finally said something and Rose had never felt so grateful. "One of our group is missing and we want to check to see if his horse is still there. If it's not, we will need to send a search party out."

The Roman leaned back to a normal standing position and looked slightly worried. The other one let out a bark of a laugh and he now moved in on Dagonet. "Did he have a hawk with him?" he asked sneering happily.

Dagonet glared at him in return and it was Rose who answered. "Yes, yes he did. Where is he?"

The Roman snickered again. "We took care of him, we did. Wandering about the town at night. He deserved what he got."

"What!" Rose cried out.

Dagonet suddenly decided to let go of his anger. He grabbed the Roman soldier and shoved him up against the stable door. The Roman wasn't laughing anymore. "What did you do? Where is he?" Dagonet demanded.

The Roman glowered at him and the other one started yelling at him for what he did.

When it became clear to Dagonet that the one he held would not give him any answers, he turned to the other soldier. "Where is my knight?" he declared.

The soldier looked worried. "Harol," he said pointing to the other Roman, "drugged him. He was out cold when I came around."

Dagonet raised a questioning eyebrow and Rose started pacing anxiously.

The Roman continued. "He took him out in the woods. About three miles from here, east. I don't know what he did after that."

Rose's eyes grew huge and she looked at Dagonet. "Dead?" she asked.

Dagonet didn't even respond. Instead, he unsheathed his sword and put a swift end to Harol's life.


	12. Chapter 12

** Much love to all who read (although more love to those who review)! You guys make me want to write more and more; keep being amazing people. **

Ch. 12

Rose never felt more panic in her entire life. She could literally feel her entire world crashing before her as she stood outside the stable. Tristan, the only man she actually thought was interesting, not to mention handsome, was probably dead. It broke her like nothing before. She felt faint but Dagonet noticed and quickly supported her before she totally lost it.

The other Roman, who had been with Harol only minutes before his decapitation, scattered off; no doubt to tell the other Romans in her town about what had just happened. However, Dagonet took no notice of that and neither did Rose. Her mind was already racing through the possibilities of what likely happened to Tristan. Was he still alive? What did the Roman do to him? Was he alone in the woods, bleeding and suffering with no one to help? Or, even worse, what if the Saxons stumbled upon him? Rose was determined to think of every logical situation that Tristan was in except for the worst one; his death.

"Quick…" Rose's tongue felt abnormally large and sluggish, "...Arthur..." she said trying to snatch Dagonet's attention which seemed fixated on absolutely nothing.

Dagonet seemed to jerk awake and looked at her. He nodded, speaking without words, and together they sprinted back to the inn.

They reached the inn's door in seconds and Dagonet broke it down, which brought Arthur's and Reya's attention immediately onto them; along with the inn keeper's, who was not happy with the destruction that Dagonet had just caused.

"Tristan!" Rose shouted as if he was in the room. "The Romans…they drugged him!"

"What?" Arthur stood up rapidly; Reya tried to stand also, but did not succeed.

"Where is he? Did the Romans say? Is he dead? What did they do to him?" Arthur's questions flooded the room angrily.

Rose shifted, not wanting to talk about what as going on anymore, and looked around the inn anxiously. Where were the other knights?

"One of the Romans took him out to the woods after he drugged Tristan. It lies three miles east of this town." Dagonet answered.

Arthur nodded and latched his sword on to his side. "We're leaving. Now." Dagonet made a move to get their stuff that laid upstairs but Arthur stopped him. "Forget it! Go find the other knights! Meet us in the forest! Hurry!"

Dagonet dashed out the entrance leaving Rose and Reya with Arthur. Arthur turned to Rose. "You're coming with me." He said and started to walk away but then looked back at Reya who had finally made it to her feet while they were discussing. Arthur paused and Reya gave him a small smile. "I'll watch your stuff." She said deciding his plan for her herself. Arthur muttered thanks and he and Rose ran off towards the stable.

Running made Rose feel better; like she was doing something useful. But the sprint didn't last long enough to clear her mind. They reached the stable quickly but Rose was thankful that the other Roman wasn't back yet; or anyone else for that matter.

Arthur yanked the door open and a musty horse-ish smell came floating out. Rose remembered back before the knights came; she would have found this smell comforting and relaxing.

But now was not a time to relax. Rose grabbed the first horse that was closest to the door and snapped a bridle on in record time. She led the horse out of its stall and watched as Arthur latched on a saddle to his own horse. He seemed to notice Rose wasn't fastening anything and he looked up surprised. "Bareback?" he asked while finished up with the girth.

"It's faster." Rose guided her horse out of the stable and mounted up. Arthur was not far behind her.

He looked at her expectantly, once he had exited the stable safely with his horse, and she piloted her horse to the east and pushed it into a gallop.

The wind whipped lightly through her light brown hair and if she wasn't riding in such a dire emergency, she would have enjoyed it. The horses' hooves made a steady rhythm; it was so constant and balanced, you could have banged your head to it (Head Bangers Ball, anyone? Okay, sorry). She tried to be as calm as Arthur who looked worried but still in charge as he sat galloping beside her.

Rose struggled under the circumstances but took a deep breath evenly and waited. It would be awhile before she and Arthur would reach the forest. And then god knows how long until they find Tristan; dead or alive.


	13. Chapter 13

**Does anyone remember this story? No? Curses. Oh, well. I've been gone for about a YEAR so I don't blame you guys. I just felt like I couldn't leave this hanging. I have to finish it**

Ch. 13

Tristan was drifting in another different place. In reality, he could feel the soft grass underneath him; the hardness of the trunk he was laid up against; and not to mention, the pain that was permeating his entire body. But in his mind, he wasn't there. In his mind, he could hear his mother singing to him. In his mind, he could watch his youngest brother roll around in the mud. In his mind, he was free from all hate, grief, and war…and he needed to feel that, because it has been _so long._He felt torn between the two worlds, the world of perfection and family and the war of Romans and greed. To anyone else, it may seem like an obvious choice, but Tristan knew better. Despite the longing for his home, he knew that if he succumbed to it, he would die. Did he want that?

He fought harder to regain consciousness but everytime he felt like he was coming around, the pain was just to much to bear.

Each time he thought he was getting closer, he would find himself just falling further back.

In the back of his head, he realized he was losing the fight; the choice between the two worlds was being made for him and that angered him. After all, since when was he the one to take things lying down? He felt his left arm, the one that wasn't in excruciating pain, twitch a bit. He was still in the world of Romans and greed and he liked it.

All of a sudden a small voice inside his head whispered, _why do you want to stay here? _That voice seemed to be taunting him, putting images of his home and family inside his head so Tristan could almost consider them to be real.

Tristan could feel himself frowning and that would have made him laugh except for the throbbing in his head and the numbing pain in his arm. What _was_ he fighting for any way? What was so goddamn important that he was keeping himself alive for? He couldn't even think of a single reason; he could barely think.

Tristan suddenly felt this overwhelming sense of sleepiness. If his eyes were open, they would be closing now, and he would be wandering into a deep sleep now. He didn't want to go without trying one more time. Taking a deep breath he tried to let out a yell….although it came out like a low, angry groan.

But that was it. He was letting go. He could see images of his home clearer and clearer and for the first time in awhile, he felt happy. He was going _home._

"TRISTAN!"

Tristan felt his head fall forehead and he made some sort of grunt. That was not his family calling to him. _Ignore it, _said the voice inside his head, _go home._ He was about to comply when he was shaken again by the loud, ear piercing shriek.

"TRISTAN!!"

Tristan felt a real live human touching his face, his arm, his chest. He could sense his mind pulling back from the world with his family and moving towards the world with war. Why?

"Arthur! Arthur, I found him!"

A new voice was now shattering into his ears, it was deep and masculine. "Is he alive?"

"Yes, yes, I think so!"

Tristan could hear more and more. He recognized the sound of a horse's soft walk and he could hear birds chirping and singing around him. A new and different voice was now speaking inside his head, _open your eyes…show them you're alright._ Slow, but surely, Tristan was coming back to being alive. He was sensing more and more and realized with a burst of delight that the sun was shining on him making him warm and comfortable.

But that delight was short lived as new waves of pain began flowing through him. He suddenly understood why his arm was hurting so terribly, it was bent in a different direction. His head felt as if someone was pounding nails into it (grey's anatomy, anyone?) and because of this shock, he felt his eyes flutter open.

He caught a quick glimpse of some girl before his eyes were snapped shut again.

"He IS alive!" the more girl-like voice shouted. "Did you see? He opened his eyes?"

It was silent for a moment before the man responded. "We must get him back to the inn. We must get him aid."

If Tristan could see, he would see that the girl was Rose and she was nodding her head vigorously. "Yes, I'll ride--," she stopped short.

Arthur shot her a quizzical look as he bent down to Tristan. "What?"

Rose looked around hesitantly. "The Romans. They're going to be after us...I mean, we killed one, they're going to--"

Arthur didn't respond as he carefully scoped up Tristan who was now taking short, deep breaths and moaning. He moved slowly back to his horse and cautiously sat Tristan on top of the horse. Tristan cried out in agony and he swayed as though he had no control at all.

"How far is the next town?" Arthur asked Rose quietly as he mounted his horse taking care because of Tristan.

Rose paused. "About…eight miles. Possibly ten, at the most."

Arthur nodded and was silent once more. The only thing that was making noise now was Tristan in his own misery.

"Alright. You will ride back to town. Gather the other knights, and tell them of what has taken place. Get out of there and ride as fast as possible to the town you mentioned. I will ride ahead now." Arthur instructed calmly.

Rose nodded again. "The town is to the west. Almost a direct path." She said while mounting her own horse.

Arthur tapped his horse who began trotting in the said direction. As Rose was setting off, she heard her name called out. Turning back, she saw that Arthur had stopped and was looking at her.

"Remain unseen! Stay away from the Romans at all costs!"

Rose grimaced but gave a small wave as a response; for that was easier said than done.


End file.
